Lost Butterfly
by ll.-Love.Hotel-.ll
Summary: Historia de Cho&Monika, OC's de Estrella. A los que no les guste no lean. A los demas, bienvenidos ; y dejen reviews!


**Aqui esta solo el intro de esta historia larga que iniciaremos sobre Loveless!! :D!**

_**Chekenla ;D!**_

_**o0o0o0o0**_

_**Lost Butterfly**_

_**o0o0o0o0  
**_

00~Intro

_Antes de nacer todos tienen un nombre predestinado, solo dos personas en el mundo comparten el mismo nombre, y estos están destinados a compartir sus vidas en todos los sentidos. Este nombre no es escogido por ningún familiar o amigo cercano._

_Los nombres tienen una gran importancia, son muy influyentes en nuestras vidas, determinan como seremos en carácter y cual será nuestro frio destino. En el mundo nunca hay finales felices, todo es una desgracia, un error, un castigo. No estoy en contra de el mundo, de la gente, pero sí de mi nombre, de los sentimientos y de todo aquello que mi nombre me impide conocer._

_Ser llamado Breathless o incluso Beloved es mejor que ser llamado como yo… Heartless. Pero no todo lo puedes controlar, tienes que aceptar lo que ya está destinado para ti…_

_Mi nombre es Cho… o eso me dijo Monika… soy un sacrificio. Eso quiere decir que soy incompetente, débil y no apta para luchar pero si para sufrir. Al ver nacido bajo este nombre jamás en mi vida he sentido alguna clase de sentimiento que la gente considera como "Amor" o "Cariño". Ni siquiera por Monika._

_Monika es mi luchadora, es fuerte, hábil y carismática. Nació bajo mi mismo nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón ella siente todo lo que yo no, tiene amigas y demás, incluso dice quererme mucho. Hasta cierto punto ella es mi maestra, mi corazón. Siempre me dice lo que es correcto, lo que es malo, lo que es considerado romántico o lindo y lo que es rudo o rebelde. Claro que yo nunca la entiendo._

_El lazo que une a un sacrificio y a un luchador es mucho más fuerte que la vida y la muerte, pero al no sentir amor, ese lazo se ve cortado a la mitad de su poder… es un lazo frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Podría perder el único significado de mi vida… mi luchadora, mi equipo, mi corazón._

_Las dos vivimos juntas, asistimos a la secundaria, vamos en el mismo salón, teníamos calificaciones perfectas en la primaria, no nos iría mal aquí. No nos preocupamos por tener la atención de algún adulto, aunque siempre podemos contar con el hermano mayor de Monika, Alan. Alan asiste a la universidad, aunque no trabaja no nos preocupamos por el dinero, todas las semanas nos llega una carta con dinero suficiente para vivir por una semana._

_No nos interesa de donde viene ese dinero, solo nos importa vivir la una para la otra._

_Mi mente fue borrada a propósito, la de Monika también. No sabemos quién lo hizo ni por qué, solo recordamos algunas cosas que no nos dan pista alguna de nuestro pasado. En realidad no me importa porque lo hicieron, no me interesa conocer mi pasado, siento que hay algo que me dice que es mejor dejarlo atrás._

_Aunque puedo llegar a sentir alguna curiosidad por tantas marcas que tengo, y que no recuerdo como las conseguí. Claro que tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes fueron mis padres, si tenía alguna familia. Pero no… algo dice que no…_

_Este era el primer día de clases, un día común y corriente, sin nada especial como cualquier otro._

_Yo nunca me imagine que en un solo día, todos mis pensamientos se pudieran derrumbar, nunca creí que sentiría tal confusión. Como alguien me haría recordar tantas cosas que siempre habían permanecido ocultas._

_Nunca pensé que alguien me haría sentirme indefensa… sola en el mundo… perdida…_

_Miraba la hoja rosa que sostenía en la mano, aquí estaba la información de la escuela, mi horario y mi salón de clases._

_**-Cho…- **__volteé a ver a Monika… me veía con una mirada triste y a la vez preocupada._

_**-¿Qué pasa?- **__pregunte… Monika.. tal vez si me importaba._

_**-No…- **__su voz se desvaneció mientras me daba una hoja que tenía en la mano del mismo color._

_Leí con cuidado sus horarios… diferentes… no coincidíamos en ninguna clase… más que en Arte. Eso me molestaba… no podían separarme de Monika, de hecho no debería separarme nunca de ella… ¿Qué haría sin ella? Prácticamente ella es mi mente…_

_La volteé a ver y le di su horario, los ojos se me humedecieron y me sentí rara. __**–Ni modo…- **__no importaba…_

_**-¿Segura que está bien? Podría hablar con el director…- **__Monika se acerco mas y puso su mano en mi hombro._

_Quite su mano y deje de mirarla –__**Así está bien… no vayan a sospechar nada…- **__guarde aquella hoja rosa en la mochila que llevaba._

_Monika hizo lo mismo y me sonrió, aunque no la miraba a la cara, la veía desde la esquina de mi ojo –__**Entonces, a clases, ya casi son las 8, vamos tarde- **__y con eso se despidió y se fue en dirección opuesta. No sin antes voltear una última vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien…_

_Tal vez por fuera pareciera que no me importara, pero para mí era demasiado difícil alejarme de ella… en verdad no estaba bien y no me parecía buena idea. Pero no tenemos otra opción, tiene que ser así y así se quedara…_

_Así que empecé a caminar en dirección contrario en camino a mi clase de… ¿Química?... qué asco… este sería un largo… y MUY aburrido día… solo quiero que pase rápido para poder regresar con Monika… regresar a casa… y olvidar lo sucedido…_

**_o0o0o0o0_**

_**dejen Reviews!!**  
_


End file.
